Their Mission
by SanguineFox
Summary: Hiei and Kurama go it alone for a mission undercover, but a few things about the assassins they're pretending to be will either make or break their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Their Mission**

**By: Sanguine Fox**

**Rating: MA... Eventually**

Author's Note: Hey guys... It's been a while... Yeah. So, here's my story. Still don't own the characters... Um, this is a story I've been working on for quite a while. I've sort of given up on my other stories, lost interest. I might try to rewrite them eventually, we'll see about that. Although, sad to say, I don't think I'll be touching 'Beauty and the Bassist' Other than a full reboot to bring Kurama a touch more into character.

* * *

The fire demon's inner voice groaned once again for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, fighting the urge to pull his spiky hair out. At first, he had been grateful to go on a mission with only Kurama. They would be able to get through the mission faster, far more smoothly, and he didn't have to worry about dealing with the idiotic and foolish loud mouthed humans. Unfortunately, Kurama seemed to find this mission to be more of a leisurely vacation.

The partners were passing by a small lake hidden by large trees, and the fox had insisted on stopping for lunch on the shore, practically pulling the fire demon to the lush grounds with glee. Everything seemed to be thriving and full of energy, and they were willing to share that with Yoko.

"This is the perfect setting for a nice rest," the tall youko sighed out longingly, looking over the grassy area leading to the crystal clear water's shore, "A lovely view, don't you think?"

"It doesn't matter if it's lovely or not," Hiei huffed in his normal stubborn tone, "It's on dry land and not raining, that's all that is needed."

The silver fox just smiled at his partner, shaking his head, "You really need to learn to stop and take time to appreciate the beauty of the world, my friend."

"You appreciate the beauty the world enough for the both of us; mostly your own," the fire youkai scoffed at his partner.

Holding up a large hand, with long fingers splayed across his smooth chest, the silver kitsune smiled down at his partner in mock surprise, "Why, Hiei, are you saying I'm a beauty?"

With another huff, Hiei didn't deign to answer the teasing he had grown accustomed to from the ever playful Kurama. Turning toward the forest, he unsheathed his sword, "Set up a fire pit. I'll catch something to roast."

When Hiei disappeared into the thick forest, Kurama just smirked to himself, he had noticed the way Hiei's eyes had followed his hand to his chest, staring just a fraction too long. He would definitely keep that information in mind.

Returning quickly with a fat rabbit in hand, the fire demon skinned and gutted their soon to be meal while Kurama picked out a few seeds hidden in his hair to grow fruits and vegetables to stuff their lunch with before setting it up to roast over the small fire Hiei had lit. The fox made his infamous small talk with Hiei casually listening to his partner.

As soon as they finished eating, Kurama glanced over at the shimmering lake beside them, and Hiei knew their quick lunch was going to be a long break.

"It's such a beautiful and serene place," he managed to convince Hiei with his usual smooth tongue and far too flirtatious manner, "There's still plenty of time to take a quick swim before we have to leave."

Once he had begun stripping, there was very little Hiei could do or say to stop the fox. In fact, he always had trouble going against anything Kurama had to say and even more so when the well known silver beauty was completely nude. With a playful wink, the shameless demon turned and made his way into the crystal clear waters. Ignoring the invitations to join him for 'fun', the fire demon found a comfortable branch to get some rest upon, trying his best to ignore the teasing and the very naked fox still calling out every now and then to taunt him. The taunts only ceased once the fox had climbed from the water and found a sunny surface to dry himself upon.

Trying not to stare at the vain fox was a difficult task, especially when said fox was trying so hard to get his attention, but there were lines Hiei was not willing to cross with the only demon he trusted, and settled in the tree for a short nap.

* * *

Finally reaching the very limits of his short patience, Hiei came down from his tree and snarled at the silver fox who was still very relaxed, bathing in the glow of the high sun, nearly dozing, "Kurama!"

"Hm?" the tall beauty stretched like the feline he was and slowly lifted his head to lazily look over his shoulder at the fuming fire demon. The pretty but sleepy smile only served to aggravate the already impatient Hiei even further, his eye starting to twitch with annoyance, "We need to be going now."

"What's the rush?" he continued to take his time pushing himself over onto his side to face his beloved partner while resting his head on one hand and the other drummed slowly at the side of his upper thigh, enticing Hiei to look lower down the fox's nude form. Kurama took pure joy from watching the garnet gaze shake as he tried not to follow down the lean form, "We're a full day ahead of schedule, and the weather is absolutely perfect. We should savor these moments. It was only by Inari's blessing that the assassins your men captured happened to match us... relatively speaking. What if the crow's partner had been a very tall human? Who do you think they would have gotten to fill the role? I'll even give you a hint; he already knows how to make koorime very happy."

Hiei paled at the prospect, and quickly turned a strange shade of green, making the fox giggle at his plight and discomfort at the thought of having to play Kuwabara's partner and lover for even a second. Hiei shuddered slightly, he would behead the human before allowing that foolish human to touch him in such a way. In fact, he wouldn't mind beheading the human just becaue it was a Tuesday. Although he had never cared for humans, something about this particular set him off at the drop of a hat, and when the oaf first met Yukina, that feeling of hatred seemed to intensify ten fold.

"So just enjoy the moment while we can," he was practically purring, "or are you afraid that we won't be able to complete our mission without the help of the rest of our team? Or is it that you miss working along side Yusuke and Kuwabara? We can see if Koenma wants to call them in for the mission, I'm sure that they would jump at the chance."

"Hn," Hiei growled, the disgust obvious in his voice as well as easily read on his face, "You know we will be better off without those foolish clowns slowing us down, but you seem to be trying to make up for lost idiots."

"Of course not, Hiei, I'm just comfortable and confident that we'll be able to finish this mission with no problems. Come, join me for a little rest," the Youko pat the warm stone beside him, trying his best to entice the sexy stubborn demon before him, "We have plenty of time before we're supposed to meet this king tomorrow night."

"We are still on a mission. When my men managed to capture those assassins we were given a perfect in into underworld. This King wants someone dead and we need the proof for judgement and to be sure that he is where this threat ends. We don't have time for you and your frivolous need to lay about without your clothes," he hated that it was taking all of his willpower to keep eye contact rather than drifting down to that swaying silver tail, which he knew was purposely trying to distract him. The fox was a very good distraction, it had served him well in the past.

"There is always time to lay about with no clothing, maybe one day you'll join me. This, however, is called sunbathing," Kurama was practically purring as he lethargically made himself comfortable once again, keeping eye contact as he laid his head on his folded arms, telling Hiei that he was completely relaxed under the heat of the makai sun.

"If you truly wish to bathe in the sun," Hiei lifted one hand, setting it ablaze with a dark flame, "then allow me to be of assistance."

"Mm, please do," keeping his eyes closed, Kurama invited, as he pulled a seed from his hair, growing it into a flower with large yellow and red streaked petals dripping with a heavily scented nectar, "Could you rub this into my back? And anywhere else you might like to touch is fine by me, as well."

"Gah! You have five minutes. If your clothes are not on your body, I'm burning them, and letting you make the rest of the trip naked," Hiei threw his hands in the air, knocking the flower out of Kurama's hand, threatening his partner before disappearing into the forest once again.

The Youko chuckled softly to himself as he rested on his crossed arms once again, enjoying the makai sun for a few more minutes. It was always fun to frustrate his beloved fire demon even if nothing ever came of it. While Hiei showed annoyance and hatred before the rest of the team, he never really showed the others these frustrated actions, and Kurama loved every moment of it. Anytime he thought he could get a little extra reaction out of the stubborn fire demon made Kurama feel that maybe he was special to Hiei.

* * *

Letting out an overly dramatic heavy sigh, the silver fox languidly stood from his lounging in the sun and began to dress himself in his pants. Wanting to linger in the feeling of relaxation, Kurama took his time fastening his pants in place before slipping on his gauzy robes. He was just picking up the the sash for his waist when the light material suddenly burst into flames, only his quick reflexes kept his hands from getting burned. He was stunned silent and motionless for a moment as he watched the fabric turn to ashes; scattering in the gentle wind. The cinders teasing the fox before disappearing into the distance.

"Hiei!" he turned to the smirking fire demon leaning against a nearby tree, his annoyance clear in his harsh tone.

"Next time you'll be more prompt," he kicked off the wide trunk, approaching his partner carefully, watching the large hands for any signs of the slightest twitch towards his rosewhip, "or I'll burn all of your clothes."

While he was sure it would take more than merely burning a piece of fabric to truly set the fox off, Kurama could be far more vain, and far more dangerous if someone were to step between him and his beauty. When the fox merely pouted playfully at the short fire demon, almost looking lost without the sash, Hiei allowed himself to relax a little, and even enjoyed the adorable way Kurama's eyes went wide with a pathetic sadness.

"We have to get moving and find cover, there's an ice storm coming this way. There are empty caves about five miles North West of us, it shouldn't take us more than a couple hours to get there. We can wait out the storm for the night there."

"Could you at least let me use one of your belts so I can keep my tunic closed?" he practically pleaded, pouting at his partner.

With a blank expression, Hiei's large, sharp eyes looked over Kurama's tall form from the top of the silver fox ears, which were flat against his head, whisking over the now very bared chest, to the tips of the white slippers as if contemplating everything about someone he had never seen before turning in the direction of King Leo's castle, "Let's go."

"Hiei!" the tall Youko followed with a pout, trying his best to keep his robes closed, he didn't mind walking around with his robes opened at all, but he liked to entice Hiei to look at him as much as possible, "Hiei!"

"Hn," the fire demon smirked to himself, completely unaware that he was falling right into the trap of Kurama's little game.

* * *

To be continued.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Mission**

**By: Sanguine Fox**

**Rating: MA... Eventually**

**A/N: Still don't own YYH, but hope you all enjoy this little story! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

The next day went by with less incident, Hiei was determined not to allow Kurama to undress at any point and time. Although the fox would have preferred to go naked than to wear the lackluster clothing he was being forced to don as Kashin.

"I can't even begin to believe these rags Kashin wears," the silver haired man pouted, still pulling at the folds of the coarse brown shirt, "Gods above, I swear he just grabbed a sack off of a potato cart and decide that it was clothing. I don't think this fabric was ever meant for someone to have against their skin."

"Don't forget, we're going in as assassins, it's probably so they go unnoticed. It wouldn't be very useful if they flaunt themselves," Hiei smirked at his annoyed partner, it took quite a lot of effort to truly upset Kurama, however if anything interfered with his clothes even a small tear would set him off. He was distracted from his entertainment when he opened the package containing a replica of Meizu's look, "What the hell is this?"

He should have known there was a reason Mukuro had the clothing all prepacked before either of them could see what the infamous assassins wore.

"What was that about going unnoticed?," Kurama chuckled, obviously enjoying Hiei's complete distaste for the robes he was pulling from the bag for the mission, "It's called pink. It's the same as my old school uniform. Did you really hate that uniform so much?"

"I wasn't the one wearing the uniform," Hiei practically hissed as he put on the rather revealing clothing. It was a mixture of Youko's style with Shuuichi's color palette. At least the pants were half acceptable; a fitted brown leather.

"So you liked when I was wearing it? Maybe I should get a pink tunic for when I'm in my kitsune form," he winked at the fire demon who only ignored him as he changed.

The deathly glare over a broad shoulder did little to stop the taller demon's enjoyment of the situation.

Kurama chuckled at his partner's over reaction, "I don't think it's actually burning you the way you seem to think it does."

"It would be better if it did," Hiei practically bit back. A vein was beginning to visibly throb on one side of his temple. He knew Mukuro was back in Alaric laughing at the situation. He would find a way to make sure Mukuro paid for this. She would pay dearly.

"I'm pretty sure this shirt is usually used to strike a match, on the other hand," Kurama huffed distracted as he finally tied the sash over the baggy shirt, gingerly touching the offending 'fabric', "I've never been in something so coarse."

When they finally stepped out from the cave, an icy wind brought goosebumps up the taller demons arms. The storm had brought in a cold front, freezing the land.

"Don't you think we should take that potion now? We're only a few miles off. Wouldn't it be bad for someone to recognize us?" Kurama called out as they passed by a large glacial mass. It was obvious he had been distracted by his own reflection. In all truthfullness, Kurama just didn't want anyone to see him as Youko Kurama in this cheap and unfashionable clothing.

Hiei paused, his nose scrunching at the thought. He despised this part of the mission, hiding his identity was not a pleasant thought, but if it meant people wouldn't recognize him in what seemed like a comical excuse for clothes, he accepted it.

The silver fox pulled two tubes from his loose tunic, reading the labels quickly before handing Hiei the pale blue one, and uncorking the deep crimson one for himself.

Glaring at the potion momentarily, Hiei pulled off the stopper, a snarl starting to form when Kurama clinked tube to Hiei's.

"Cheers," and gulped the noxious potion quickly. A chill went down his spine and he had to work hard to keep the liquid and any contents of his stomach from coming back up.

Taking a deep breath, Hiei followed suit, and just barely managed to down the potion without recompense.

After the uncomfortable moments passed, the two looked at one another unsure of what was to be expected. They had been told they would still be able to see one another as they were since it was cast in the same spell, but all others would see them as the assassins; Kashin and Meizu.

Taking a deep breath both to ready their nerves and in hopes of forgetting the sour, bitter, and for a second just plain rotten mold taste, the two turned to look into the crisp clean reflective ice, taking in the reflection before them.

"Oh, Hiei, you're an adorable crow," he clapped his hands together cheerfully, his head tilted to the side, silver hair cascading over one shoulder.

The fire demon growled, although neither were sure whether it was directed at his partner or the angelic features he now had to look at in the ice, "It's too bad you'll only be able to see that damned baby face in reflections."

"Why would I want to look into sweet blue eyes when I can stare into your gorgeous sexy crimson eyes?" Kurama purred, brushing a hand through spiky dark hair.

Hiei just rolled said sexy crimson eyes with his usual annoyance, and quickly slapped his partner's hand away from him, only making the obnoxious fox chuckle before sharp golden orbs finally caught sight of the second reflection in the frozen mirror.

Practically shrieking, "What in the three worlds?" Long thin fingers ran through the illusioned dark hair and down sallow cheeks to a strangely pointed chin.

"What's wrong, Kurama? Don't like being a brunette?"

Kurama scowled, "I'm so...plain..." he watched the long thin nose mirror him as he scrunched up in disgust as he looked over his reflection, and the dog ears mimicking his fox ears, nearly flat against his head, "Ugh, I'm just like a mongrel. Plain clothes, plain face, plain hair. Everything is so bland, so lackluster. What does he do with all that money he earns as an assassin?"

Hiei smirked, there was no denying the plain features, long, limp brown hair and observant but dull brown eyes, but Kurama was unaware that it wasn't only his features that made him such an attractive partner. It was the way he held himself and moved, his very essence was sensual. While Kurama was worrying over his new look, he was unaware of his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip, or the the way his brows furrowed as he fussed over the long hair, trying to find a way to wear it that made his reflection acceptable.

"Come along, Kashin," Hiei beckoned the fox's attention away from the offending reflection, "We have an appointment to keep with a foolish king."

Hiei could barely hold back a chuckle at Kurama's antics. It was nice to see Youko's true nature. Usually they were forced to watch over everything the humans did so they had to be on guard, constantly trying to make up for the other's lack of awareness and experience. Knowing they could trust the other with their lives, Kurama was able to be more playful, even if it was a bit of a hinderance, it was relaxing.

* * *

Coming across a small trading post village which lead directly into King Leo's borders, the fox leaned in close to his partner's ear and whispered, "Leave this to me. I'll find out a few things about the king before we go."

"You think I can't get information?"

"If we need someone beaten within an inch of their life to give us what we need, you would be my first call, okay? This calls for a softer touch. A bit more finesse rather than brute force. "

Hiei glared up at the tall fox.

"I'll pick up some dinner while I'm at it. What would you like?" he lead Hiei into the crowd playfully.

Hiei just huffed, "Doesn't matter."

Kurama easily made his way through the lively crowd, talking up just about every vendor As he made small purchases at each one.

"My friend and I are on our way to Gandura," he said to one as he glanced over a variety of cheeses.

After an uncomfortable pause, the old woman asked, "You're going through Triska, on your way?"

"It is the shortest path," he smiled, pointing at a small wedge, pulling a few coins from his pocket, "Two runes?"

"Ah, yes," she took the coins and handed the tall demon his purchase in a pouch, "I would like to recommend that you stay away from Triska, though, there's something odd going on there. King Leo might be the least of the kingdom's worries."

"We will only be passing through tonight."

"Oh, no, the gates will be closed by the time you get there, and they will not open again until early morning," she informed.

"Ah, then we may have no choice, but to find a place to camp out over night," he gave an appreciative nod but before he could turn around he was stopped.

"In that case, here, maybe a little something to tide you and your friend over until morning when the gates open," she took another chunk of a different cheese and added it to the pouch Kurama was holding.

"You are too kind," he smiled and stepped back into the crowd to find his partner.

"The entire kingdom has a strict curfew?" Hiei pondered, but quickly noticed the way Kurama was staring at the cheese he had just purchased, "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with it?"

With his brows furrowed, concerned golden eyes tirned to Hiei, "I think the pouch is the same as my shirt."

Hiei refused to respond to this at all, "Who else did you want to talk to before we move on?"

"Triska doesn't have their own winery, they must have things imported from this village," Kurama reasoned.

Handing Hiei the offending bag, Kurama returned to his routine, "My brother and I were visiting Gandura, and are on our way home to Alaric."

"Ah..." Another oddly long pause, "Did you happen to pass through Triska?"

"Why, yes, we did, everyone seems to be surprised at that," Kurama pondered, "There was nothing of particular intrest, we were out in just over an hour."

"You probably kept your head down well enough," the winer poured out a small tasting of his red.

"Mm, that's quite good, but my brother has a ferocious sweet tooth," he savored the warm woody flavor, but knew Hiei's penchant towards white.

"Sure," he happily poured another sample.

"What should we have been on the look out for when we were in Triska? By the sounds of it, we are lucky to be alive."

"That king of theirs is a tyrant, he has a curfew set for every single person. If they aren't off the street in time, they're sent to the dungeons if not outright executed."

"That seems a bit harsh," he sniffed at the whine before sipping it.

"There are rumors about what happens in the gardens at night."

"Really? Maybe we should have stayed a bit longer."

"As I said, you're lucky just to be a live. I wouldn't push it. Just go home and never go through Triska again, is what I recommend. Forget that it even exists."

"Most demons could swear that I was part cat," he shrugged, "I'll take two pints of this white."

"Would you like a pint of the red? It seems more to your liking."

"Oh, I only have enough for the two pints."

"On the house," he waved the idea of money away.

"Well, if you're offering who am I to say no?" He happily accepted the offering.

"If you ever come through these parts again, please come for another visit," the winemaker called after.

Once reunited with his partner in the midst of the early evening crowd, Kurama handed Hiei the two containers of wine, "We shall drink well tonight!"

The fire demon merely took his partner's load and was about to lead him out of the trading village when Kurama caught the scent of freshly baked bread.

"Oh, I haven't had Makai bread in so long," large golden eyes pleaded with Hiei.

With the flick of his wrist Hiei sent Kurama off again to make his purchase. He was sure Kurama was just having fun deceiving information out of people.

"My master loves these rolls," Kurama purred to the young baker who nodded, "he used to go through this village a lot when he was younger."

"Then he probably purchased from my mother or grandfather. Did you come through Triska?" worry was present in the youthful violet eyes of the goat demon.

"No, I haven't been through myself. My master seems... Uncomfortabele with the idea of going through there anymore, but he won't tell me why."

"It's a weird place, I can tell you that much, at least."

"My master is a bit of weird demon, what kind of place is it?"

"During the day, it seems normal enough, but once the sun begins to set a bell tolls and the entire kingdom is forced to scurry inside for the rest of the night to ensure their safety."

"Isn't that good?"

"Safety from the king's soldiers. They make rounds and capture anyone out past curfew."

"What's the punishment?"

"Uh," he seemed to consider this question for a bit, "I don't think anyone is actually sure. They just disappear. No bodies. Theoretically, they could still be alive somewhere, but I have no idea why."

"What a strange thought. Could I get a half dozen of these, please?"

"Sure," she smiled sweetly, "and here, try a couple of these, they're a new recipe that I made myself. You and your master might like these as well."

"Thank you, I'm sure we'll love them."

"Please visit again in the near future," the young baker waved after the tall demon.

Once he met up with his fire demon once again, Kurama held up the bag filled with rolls, "They are very kind here."

"Hn," was Hiei's only response.

* * *

Once they were able to get a few miles away from the trading village, the partners set up a small fire for their fish. After a meal of freshly caught fish, the procured bread, cheese, and wine, as well as some of Hiei's favorite vegetables after Kurama goaded the fire demon for quite a while, the partners smothered the fire and were about to finish the last leg of their trek.

"Wait," Kurama gripped at Hiei's wrist and pulled the fire demon against him.

"What are you doing?" Hiei raised a brow, and while his muscles tensed in reflex, he remained completely still pressed to Kurama's form, "Did that wine all go to your head?

"We're going in as long term lovers, who are always all over each other. We need to make sure that we come across as such. We should appear very accustomed to one another's hands," he gently brushed the back of his fingers over Hiei's youthful cheeks and into the dark spikes, "and lips."

Hiei glared up at the damned fox.

* * *

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Their Mission**

**By: Sanguine Fox**

**Rating: MA... Eventually**

**A/N: Still don't own YYH, but hope you all enjoy this little story! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Have you ever even kissed someone?" Kurama was completely uneffected by Hiei's wrath.

The fire demon's brows knitted together as he growled out almost indignantly, "Of course I have."

The surprise on Kurama's face was obvious, "Really?" He had never thought Hiei even had an interest in another person of any sort.

"I've had sex, too," he scoffed. It was rare that anyone really got the upper hand on the far too crafty fox, and he was truly savoring the moment.

The fox expression darkened and he realized he had never discussed such private matters before, "With whom?"

"It doesn't matter, I dispose of them once I'm done," Hiei shrugged nonchalantly as he positioned himself against the taller demon. Although the almost threatening voice was new from Kurama, he smirked at the edge he had just given himself.

"Are you a black widow of some sort?" Kurama tilted his head to the side, but soon leaned in closer, "I bet it's more than worth it."

Hiei just just huffed at the teasing words, but slipped one hand behind Kurama's neck, "I don't kill them, but they never remember that we even met. I don't need weak fools thinking I might take them for a mate one day."

"Well, you must be very experienced, then," he taunted, tossing his hair over his shoulder to lean in even closer.

"Not as experienced as you are, but I have confidence in my abilities," he challenged easily, already comfortable with the close proximity to his partner.

"We can't make it seem like we've never even touched before in front of the king," he cupped his partner's cheek, stroking along the handsome jawline. Staring into ruby eyes longer than he meant to, he quickly leaned in and pressed their lips together. Hiei's rough lips and compact but muscular form were warm against his. It was even better than he could imagine. The contrast between the cold air and Hiei's natural high temperature was even more enticing for the longing fox. Licking at Hiei's lips, he beckoned for the fire demon to deepen the kiss.

The taller demon nearly collapsed when Hiei's hip was pressed against his growing arousal.

Hiei brushed his hand into the long silver hair, scratching just behind the fox ears, pulling a soft moan from the tall demon, and an even louder one when Hiei's other hand had made its way up his shirt and lightly scraped at the tense muscle. Not to be outdone, Kurama slid a hand up the back of the pink shirt, pressing against the appealing warmth cradled in the small of Hiei's back, pulling the shorter demon flush against him.  
The competition to dominate the kiss waged on until Kurama felt his entire body starting to react, he pulled away from the fire demon to make sure he didn't feel Kurama's problem. He had forgotten how long it had been since he had been with anyone for anything more than a familial hug.

Hiei looked even sexier than usual, licking at the corner of his mouth while running a thumb just under his bottom lip. Damn, Kurama was about to lose his mind. If he believed that Hiei was capable of it, he could swear Hiei was flirting with him. Of course, he had also assumed Hiei to be a virgin until a few minutes ago.

"You're right, you could strike a match on that shirt," he stated nonchalantly, glancing at the heavy shirt his hand was just sliding out from underneath.

"Yes," the silver fox cleared his throat, resisting the urge to shove his partner to the ground and have his way with him, "I-I think we'll be okay."

"Good, then let's go," with a nod Hiei lead the way once more, completely unfazed by their intimate encounter.

The tall Youko could only follow after, feeling even colder after tasting Hiei's heat. While he was thankful for something too cool his body, he felt even more frustrated knowing that Hiei had been with others. Now he had to find out who It was that he would be forced to erase from the living world.

Kurama held back a curse, Hiei was very good and knew too much about the Yoko anatomy than he felt comfortable with. Just who the hell had these lovers been? Kurama grit his teeth trying not to feel jealous about these unknown creatures. A small part of him wished Hiei had killed them, it would save him a lot of energy when he figured out who they were. He spent most of their journey fantasizing about how he would kill those lucky bastards if he met them. He fought the urge to hold Hiei as tightly to him as possible and slaughter anyone who even looked at his favorite fire demon.

* * *

Over an hour had passed as the two journeyed on, but something was bothering Hiei, and he looked over at the tall demon, "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing, why?"

"We've gone nearly 20 miles and you haven't said a word in that time. I worry when you're silent," Hiei studied the demon next to him.

"Oh, Hiei, that's so sweet, you're worried about me?" Kurama practically purred, smiling at the fire demon. He had to resist the urge to run his hand through the spiky hair.

"Hn," Hiei rolled his eyes, "I'm more worried about my own safety. When you're silent, I can never tell what you're thinking about. You're probably plotting my death."

"Why would I plot your death?"

"Who knows with you, Kurama? You're a puzzle I can never figure out."

"Is that such a bad thing? You're never bored, at least," he smirked.

"You're plotting someone's death," Hiei stated with complete confidence in the matter.

Kurama chuckled, "I can't deny the truth in that."

Crimson eyes studied him, trying to read his partner better, but the fox was now aware of the fire demon watching him, he put up his impenetrable walls.

* * *

The sun had completely set as the demons approached the stone gate, the taller of the two looking up and down with some interest before reaching out a large hand to press against the cold stone. Closing his eyes and focusing his energy, Kurama listened closely as he called out with his youki through the thick wall.

"So?"

"Hm..." his brows furrowed as he concentrated his youki while also trying to keep it hidden in case of sensors, "It doesn't seem like anything more than a stone wall... and the plants on the other side tell me that there are no traps. Not only that, but the people at the trade village were right, there'e a strict curfew, and no one is even in the streets other than the guards, but they've already passed through, and won't come by again for hours."

"How do you know that the plants aren't lying?"

Youko gave the fire demon a very odd expression, shaking his head slowly, "Don't be silly, my love, they're plants; they don't lie."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei ignored the strange use of endearments and climbed the vine Kurama had called forth.

The fox smirked at his new view of his partner, "You might not like your new clothes, but they look very good on you."

Looking back over his shoulder at the perverted fox below him, he replied, almost playfully, at least for Hiei, "The pants are acceptable."

Kurama pushed back a groan forming in his chest. He couldn't tell if Hiei was flirting or just stating facts. Damn fire demon was too hard to read sometimes.

Once over the wall, leading them into the city, eerily devoid of any life so early in the night chilled the pair to their bones. They made their way quickly towards the tall castle standing proudly atop the distant mountain as silently as possible, although it seemed to be nothing but a ghost town short of a few guards doing rounds to be sure that no one was indeed out. They could sense the people sitting in their homes, afraid to even be near the windows.

Atop the highest mountain in the large castle, behind large ornamental doors, an older demon was hunched as he stalked down the wide halls, heavily decorated with art and fine treasures.

"Damn it," the elderly demon cursed to himself as he approached his throne room, "Those assassins should be here by now."

With a flick of his wrist, he had the lanterns and the candles in the chandelier blown out, keeping only the ever lit torches surrounding the raised throne to light the large room. His extravagant robes glistened with gold thread and sparkling gems sewn into the gown only ever seen by the royal court. Finally looking to the seat meant only for the ruler of the kingdom, he was surprised to see it occupied and in the midst of being desecrated by two demons.

"Who are you?" he demanded of the couple who were currently lost within one anothers' arms on his throne. He noticed them both look at him out of the corner of their eyes, but ignored him for a little longer kissing and touching before slowing and pulling away only ever so slightly, "and what are you doing on my throne?"

Stealing a quick kiss from the shorter demon in his lap, the silver fox turned his focus toward the king, "I think you know who we are. As for your throne...my love wanted to play as royals. I can't believe we have never made out on a throne before."

Wide eyed, the king closed the door behind him, looking about to make sure that there was no one else in the room. He looked over the tall plain dog eared demon with sharp brown eyes as long thin fingers ran up and down the other's side, slowly sliding down the fitted dark pants. The shorter one caught the king's attention far more; a sweet innocent face with the expression of a killer glaring back at him, but was quickly distracted by the taller demon's ministrations.

"It's just the three of us," Kurama stated calmly, his hands still stroking his favorite fire demon, while Hiei stayed silent, his arms about Kurama's neck.

"How do I know you are who you say you are?" he asked, his eyes practically devouring the petite blond.

"Either you believe us, or we leave right now," Kurama smiled as he nuzzled into Hiei's neck, enjoying this situation far more than he should, "And I promise, you'll find at least half of your treasures gone by morning...and maybe this throne. It is pretty nice, we could have a lot of fun on this."

Thinking carefully, King Leo nodded, and approached the couple, "So you must be Caliif, and your little partner is Menreg."

With an offended scoff, Kurama retorted, "Interesting test, your lordship. You may call me Kashin, and I assure you that there is nothing 'little' about my beloved Meizu."

"Had to check."

Biting back a moan as he inhaled Hiei's scent, he was having a little trouble focusing on the character he was trying to portray, "Then you might want to ask something like how did you make first contact, who was it that you said recommended you to use our services, or even... what is your favored weapon to use?"

Taking a step forward to have a better look at the demons disgracing his beloved throne, "What weapons do you use?"

"My love here, is quite sly, and very well versed with poisons. I prefer a more... hands on approach," he stroked the fire demon's neck, dragging his lips soon after.

"I just need someone dead."

"You don't want them tortured? That's no fun," Kurama pouted, turning to his enthralled lover, "I guess this is more of your mission."

"I suppose it is," Hiei shrugged, still glaring at the old demon before them while he held the hand that was slowly tormenting him from straying too far down, "Do you want something undetectable? Death by natural causes? Or something that traces back to another person? Is there someone you would also like to have taken down as well?"

"Hmm... there are a few, actually..."

"You can take your time deciding, we have a few more days before our next...arrangement," Kurama smiled, now nuzzling Hiei's hair, kissing the top of his partner's head while one hand ghosted down the exposed chest teasing the very top of the nicely fitted pants, "You have somewhere for us to... get more comfortable?"

The king swallowed, realizing he had obviously been eyeing the shorter demon's crotch, "Um, yes of course. Follow me."

As soon as the king's back was turned on him, Hiei shoved his way off of the fox's lap, and followed after the king, keeping a good distance between Kurama and himself.

"This shall be your room, for now, you can consider yourselves my guests, lords from Alaric," the king instructed.

"As you wish, your kingship," Kurama cooed, pulling his partner closer to him as they examined the lavish room.

"There's a feast the night after tomorrow, I'll introduce you to my... friend. I'll have a servant wake you for breakfast in the morning."

"Thank you for your lovely hospitality," the brunette bowed as the king left.

Once Hiei was sure that there was no one watching them, he turned to his partner, "You can sleep on the bed. I'm going to scout the area."

"Meizu," he pouted sweetly, "You know I can't sleep well without you."

Hiei rolled his eyes and left through the window, leaving the fox alone to his games.

* * *

TBC

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you all think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Their Mission**

**By: Sanguine Fox**

**Rating: MA... Eventually**

**A/N: Still don't own YYH, but hope you all enjoy this little story! Thank you for reading!**

**I've realized I've forgotten to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! So thank you all!**

**LadyEudave05 and kiwi:: Hopefully I'll find more time to update faster, but it's not looking too bright...**

**Anna Jaganshi:: Kurama is very much out of character through out this story, but I hope you might stay with it despite it! Also I'm going over my old stories so I may look into them once this is done. I will probably continue Elements and try to rewrite Beauty and the Bassist so Kurama's character doesn't annoy me...**

**Poochie2poochie33:: In the immortal words of the greatest psychic detective, "Wait for iiiiiiittttt!"**

**XxBraxtonsMomxX:: Sorry for the wait, I don't even have a good reason, the chapter seemed really short so I keep trying to add to it, that's pretty much it.**

* * *

The silver fox murmured a protest as the sun poured brightly over the tall pale form. In an attempt to put off waking up, the fox pulled the deep green sheets over his head, but was abruptly shaken when the sheets were pulled from his grasp.

A gruff voice startled the silver sleeping beauty, but a long clawed hand grabbed for the blanket once more, "Wake up, fox, we need to talk."

"You talk, I'll sleep, deal?" the tall demon rolled over, cocooning himself in the silky sheets, blocking out the insidious intruder of his sleep.

"Kurama," Hiei growled, and tugged the blankets off of his naked partner.

"Cold," the groggy voice grumbled and golden eyes barely opened as large hands tried to blindly grab at the stolen sheets.

Although he knew he should be used to the fox's nudity, Hiei never could quite get used to the level of comfort Kurama had with being completely bare before him. Vengefully, the fire demon pulled the comforter just out of reach of his partner, keeping his glare above the slim waist, "Then put on some damn clothes."

Kurama's nose wrinkled at the prospect, sitting up in the large bed with a pout, rubbing sleep from his golden eyes, "They're so plain, does Kashin have to have such poor taste?"

"If you don't think that you can pull off those clothes, maybe you really are nothing but looks," Hiei shrugged.

"Are you challenging me?" Kurama snapped to attention, looking over his shoulder at his haughty partner, raising a fine silver brow, "Don't you think it would be better if I just walked about naked?"

Completely deadpan, the fire demon muttered, it was hard to remain stoic when he had to fight to keep from blushing, "As magnificent as you think you are, the rest of the three worlds see Kashin, not the infamous Youko Kurama."

"I'm well aware of what the rest of the worlds see, and it's still pretty impressive," Kurama gave a sultry smirk, "Not as impressive as I am, of course, but nice enough."

Hiei paused for a moment, staring at his partner out of the corner of his eye, "Have you been studying what Kashin looks like naked?"

Kurama just smiled with a light shrug, "I'm a curious fox, Hiei, what can I say?"

There was a dark glare in the crimson eyes before Hiei turned and left the bedroom, "When you've decided to put on clothes, come join the breakfast table. We have a mission to complete."

Silver tail swayed as his annoyed partner left, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

As the silver fox, or brunette dog demon, entered the large dining room, Kurama was half expecting to see Hiei sitting in the corner of the table glaring at everyone at the table as he ate. So he was more than a little surprised to find Hiei not only at the long table, but he was seated with a young woman in what he could describe as an intimate conversation. Although the two were across the table from one another, for Hiei to be talking to anyone seemed to be intimate. Far too intimate for Kurama's liking. It took all of his self control to not grab the girl by the scruff of her neck and throw her across the room.

Taking the seat next to his fire demon, Kurama slipped his hand over the strong shoulder, and leaned in to whisper against Hiei's ear, "You left without me, love."

He instantly felt the muscle tense under his palm, and tried to subtly pull his hand away as Hiei barely muttered to him, "You seemed more interested in the bed rather than breakfast."

"Maybe I can show you how interesting the bed can be tonight," he offered, but pulled a little further from the fire demon, "I'm glad you found someone to keep your attention."

"This is Princess Triana," he carelessly nodded toward the young woman before him as he reached for a roll at the center of the table, "Princess, this is my partner, Kashin."

"Please, Meizu," her glistening violet eyes not even bothering to look away from the Crow before her, scolding the shorter demon playfully, "I've already asked you not to call me that. Triana is perfectly fine."

"She was telling me all about her kingdom," he tore off pieces of bread and chewed carefully.

"Our people are hard workers," she continued selling the the greatness of her kingdom as a well trained princess while playing a small pale hand over her chestnut hair in a long braid drapped over her shoulder.

Kurama practically huffed as he began to take small bites from his plate. Feeling uneasy, Kurama forced himself to finish half of the plate as Hiei continued his smooth conversation with the young woman.

Looking about the room with the new sensation of awkwardness, Kurama asked, "Will King Leo not be joining us?"

When it appeared that the princess was in the middle sipping her tea, Hiei answered, "He usually eats breakfast alone in his room."

This was an odd turn of events. He never would have thought Hiei would be the one to socialize more than him. And for him to be talking so comfortably with someone he just met made Kurama uneasy; his chest felt heavy. After pushing the food around on his plate for about ten minutes making idle chat with a magistrate and a general, Kurama subtly excused himself from the table.

* * *

With Hiei distracted by the princess, Kurama took the time to visit the royal library, glancing through maps dictating separation of territory. Studying through a few maps, it seemed that there was land just to the north of the kingdom, and notes on it that Kurama didn't fully understand. Who ever had made the notes didn't want others to know what was so special about the small village in the mountains. Making short hand copies of a few things, Kurama slipped the paper into his pocket just as the king entered followed by a young female dressed very conservatively. Keeping quiet, she stood in the corner of the room, accustomed to her Lord's wishes.

"Good mornig, your highness," he played the cocky dog demon easily, giving a condescending bow.

"Kashin, what are you doing here?"

"Admiring the palace," he shrugged, "Have you made your decision yet?"

"I would like to mull over a few notes before I make a final decision," he kept his face neutral, unwilling to give the tall dog any leighway into his thoughts, "Where has your partner gotten to?"

"He isn't going through your treasure trove if that is what you are afraid of."

"Last I heard he was wandering the garden with my daughter."

"My love is a bit of a social butterfly when he wants to be. Usually we're a little busy for him to make friends, though."

"He is very friendly, huh?" He king raised an interested brow.

A cold stare met the king's comment, "When he wants to be and if I allow it. However, Meizu belongs to me."

"My apologies if I over stepped my bounds," the king smirked, he had found a way under the assassin's skin,"Did you enjoy the library?"

"Hm, a boring study of current events and maps, no historical or true moral value in here," Kurama huffed.

"All that matters is the present. I care not how it got to this point."

"There is no moving forward if you don't know where you've been," Kurama retorted smoothly, "You would do well to learn from philosophical teaching. The ignorant are only doomed to repeat the mistakes of the past."

Although no outward changes were made, Kurama could sense the guard beginning to tense.

Casting his eyes just over his shoulder towards the lithe creature, Kurama warned, "And you would do well to remain calm."

The king glared at the taller demon, but waved the bodyguard to relax, and changed the subject, "You'll want to find more appropriate clothing for the feast tomorrow. No one would believe the clothes you have would be expected of a friend of the king."

"If you think it important I will find something. There are garment stores nearby, I assume?"

"Malli?" the king turned to the strict looking woman.

"There is a clothing stall in the city, close to the Northern gates," she answered uniformly and detatched.

"Thank you, Malli," Kurama bowed politely, "I'll be sure to look into something more to the king's liking."

"There are a few things I'm sure your partner would look excellemt in," the king smirked, picturing the blond crow in the sheerest of clothing.

* * *

Wandering the halls, Kurama had found few things of interest. For royalty, they never learned the sophistication of taste. Finding another mirror to practically glare at, he stopped for a moment to attempt to fix his appearance once more, but nothing appeased him. A petite creature draped in fine silks caught his eye in the reflection.

"Oh, Princess, how are you?" he watched the young demon gracefully float down the hall, her head held high with all of the demeanor expected of a princess.

He was surprised when she merely continued on her way down the hall, not even sparing him a glance. A cold chill went down his spine. Something about her was strange. No, no, he was just being jealous, that was it. Returning to his reflection he sighed as he realized that he had subconsciously mimicked the princess' hairstyle. Even he had to admit that it was because the princess had so easily captivated Hiei's attention. For Inari's sake, he had to beat the fire demon unconscious just to convince him to give his name... also to not die.

"Kashin," a scolding tone caught Kurama's attention as he had just undone the long braid, "what are you doing?"

"I've been looking around the castle, love, why are you so agitated?" He remained calm although the sight brustling of his tail showed his annoyance.

"You disappeared before breakfast was even over."

"Breakfast ended hours ago, my little crow," the fox gave his partner a cold stare, "It took you this long to find me? You must really be losing your touch."

Hiei practically snarled, he wasn't sure which pissed him off more; being referred to as 'little' or having his abilities being questioned, "I was talking to Princess Triana. She gave me a tour of the castle."

"Of course," the fox turned away but was quickly pulled into the strong arms, his hair yanked so he was at level with Hiei. A suprise searing kiss, and Kurama's knees went weak under him. He may have actually toppled if the fire demon hadn't turned to push his partner against the wall.

The fox moaned softly as the strong hands massaged his scalp, clinging to the pink fabric of Hiei's tunic. Leaving a few soft kisses, Hiei was pleased to see the dreamy look on the beautiful face before him, but as the gold eyes came into focus, they caught sight of guards that were walking by and the smile disappeared. Although he stayed within the warm embrace, and continued to stroke Hiei's cheek, the golden eyes were dead and unintersted.

"We should probably continue this in private," he turned away, leading Hiei back to their private rooms. A cold shoulder kept to the fire demon the entire way.

Highly annoyed at the strange antics, Hiei kept silent when they entered the bedroom and shut the door behind them, moving the ward just out of place enough to use his jagan to check for unwanted listeners.

"Well?" Kurama goaded when Hiei seemed content to just stand across the room from him glaring at him, "You wanted to talk about something this morning?"

After a second Hiei finally reported, "It was the same throughout the night as when we first entered no one left their homes save for the guards on watch duty until the sun broke and a clock struck 5:00 this morning."

"That seems like a strict policy," Kurama sighed, "Just as the trading village spoke of."

"According to the princess it was done to keep their people safe. Most crimes happened at night so to keep them safe, don't let them out after the sun sets."

"A little extreme, don't you think?" Kurama settled on the large bed, carelessly throwing one leg over the other as he discussed the issue.

"Hn," Hiei shrugged, "It seems like the easy way out."

"That's the easy way?" Kurama raised a brow.

"Rather than weeding out the problem, just herd them all like sheep."

"Did you learn anything else from this helpful princess?"

"While we were in the garden, I noticed something that everyone seemed to be working to ignore. There's a strange shed in the garden. It has an odd aura, and Princess Triana deftly steered us away from the tower."

"Are you going to look into it tonight?"

"Yes."

"Great," he stood off the bed, and reached for a pouch in the vanity, "Looks like we both have our assignments."

"Where are you going?" Hiei demanded.

Waving the bag about so the coins inside jingled playfully, Kurama smiled, "The king has asked that we are dressed appropriately for the party tomorrow. I want us to be prepared."

"You just want new clothes."

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Kurama shrugged, "I was going to pick up some new clothes for you as well, but if you think that your clothes will work..."

Hiei tried to remain steadfast, but yielded to the fox's game quickly, "Black."

"As you wish," he bowed flamboyantly before leaving their private quarters in a careless saunter, "Try to get some sleep tonight, love."

* * *

~TBC~

That's it for now guys, I hope you liked it, hope to have more up... Eventually, this is a pretty short story, probably only a few more chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Their Mission**

**By: Sanguine Fox**

**Rating: MA... Getting there**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, no excuses, just lazy writing, followed by extreme pickiness. Still not sure if I'm happy with this chapter, but I just want this story to move finally. Also be wary, Kurama is pretty out of character. I mean he's been so through the entire story, but he gets really bad in this chapter and the next... so... You've been warned.**

* * *

The rays of the rising sun were just barely starting to stretch just over the edge of the far horizon, but had yet to breach the tall walls. The streets were still completely silent other than the sound of soldiers marching, ensuring the village's 'safety'. Meanwhile a certain silver fox was successfully entertaining himself with his partner's nearly volatile personality. If Kurama hadn't expected the reaction, this would be a very awkwardly long pause as Hiei glared at the outfit offered to him.

Smiling contently at the annoyed silent fire demon, Kurama calmly reasoned, "All you specified was black."

"You think you're humorous. You're not," Hiei growled as the silver fox held the shirt closer to him, showing even more how the shirt would just barely touch his thighs.

The fox only laughed at this to Hiei's dismay, but continued to goad the ticking time bomb, "Come on, Love, at least try it on for me. You've got the legs to pull this off."

"There had better be pants to go with this," the fire demon huffed as he glanced over the flimsy material again, to make things even more embarrassing, the long sleeves puffed out just before ending in gathered ruffles at the wrist.

"If you must be difficult," Kurama sighed and pulled the matching pants from the sack, reluctantly handing them over.

Taking the pants and looking them over next to the shirt, he nodded his approval, "These will be fine for tonight."

"Aren't you going to try them on?"

"They'll fit," he waved it off, and settled on the bed, kicking off Mezu's slip on shoes.

"Are you actually going to get some sleep tonight?," surprise clear in Kurama's voice as he watched the fire demon intertwine his fingers behind his head.

"A few hours," he huffed, eyes already closed.

The fox smiled at the sight of his favorite demon and lovingly put away both of their outfits for the night.

* * *

When morning came, the undercover partners prepared for the day.

"Is that what you're wearing tonight?" the fire demon raised a brow. While it was nicer than the sack of a shirt Kashin normally wore, it still seemed rather casual for Kurama's taste.

"Hm?" he looked over the tan draping, "Of course not, I just figured that since I was buying new clothes anyway... It's nothing flashy, just a nicer material."

"Hn," Hiei huffed, donning the pink shirt he detested.

"Don't worry love, I picked up something for you, too," Kurama winked and tossed a pale green tunic at Hiei.

While the silhouette was still far more feminine than Hiei liked, the color was at least palatable. However, for the mission, comfort was not as important as remaining undercover.

Watching the debate going through Hiei's mind, Kurama put him at ease, "The king is the one who asked me to pick up nicer clothes. Besides You can still wear those 'acceptable' pants of yours."

Raising a brow at the last comment, Hiei decided and relieved himself of the pink atrocity.

* * *

The silver fox was wandering the gardens alone that after breakfast, looking for the shed that Hiei had tried to investigate. It seemed odd to keep it so closely guarded at night, but leave it alone during the day seemed careless.

"Find something interesting?" a mature deep voice questioned the dark haired dog demon.

"Ah, your highness, Malli, good morning, did you enjoy breakfast in your room?" he nodded to the two.

The guard remained silent, reading as much as she could of the dog demon.

"Unfortunately some paper work begins in the break of dawn so my breakfast is often lonely outside of messengers and Malli, of course. And there is much to deal with for the festivities tonight."

"The work never ends for a king," Kurama quipped.

"Never," the king agreed nonchalantly, but his grey eyes were distracted as he looked over the slightly taller man, "I noticed your partner has a new outfit, and you also look a little different..."

"I took your words to heart and made an update on wardrobe," he displayed with a vixen's smile.

"Yes, it suits you well," the king continued to admire the creature before him as the demon returned to gazing at the mysterious building.

"Thank you. I was just wondering about that shed," he gestured.

"It's just an old shed," the king assured, attempting to lead the taller demon away from the building, slipping an arm around the slim waist, "I was wondering about what you said yesterday. I've decided to look more into history."

"An excellent decision, your lordship."

* * *

Hiei watched as the fox finally finished getting ready, long pale fingers running over the shimmering material for the umpteenth time.

"Are you ready now?" Hiei huffed in agitation.

"I am, but your outfit is missing something..." Kurama looked over his partner, the shirt was a touch too big. Grabbing a black belt from the closet, the fox knelt, and wrapped it around Hiei's waist, fastening it, "There we go, much better."

Silently, Hiei's calloused hand reached for the silver braid, 'This is different,' look in his eyes.

Looking away from it, Kurama felt disgusted with himself, it had turned out just like the Princess's. Quickly standing, "Maybe it was a bad idea."

Before he could untie it, though, Hiei pulled the end away from the long fingers, "It's fine the way it is."

For once, Kurama was left speechless, he just stared at Hiei for a moment longer.

"Besides, you would take another hour trying to figure out something else to do with your hair," he shook his head and made his way to the door.

* * *

Making as small of an entrance as possible, the would be assassins made their way through the party with their arms linked.

"What a lovely ballroom," Kurama noted to his partner, leaning in closer to nearly whisper, "Maybe we can enjoy a dance later."

"No."

"Come on, Meizu, please?" the silver fox pouted, flirtily draping his arms about the other's broad shoulders pulling the fire demon close to him, he felt so much better wearing the loosely fitted tunic. It was obvious that he was going to be very adamant about getting a dance from Hiei, but was distracted by a pair of older demons approaching them.

"Ah, Kashin, Meizu, this is my friend that I was telling you about," the king called the two to greet a gentle looking older demon dressed in fine silk robes, although the robes appeared to be slightly too large for his frame, "Leader Zolin."Kin

"Friends, now, are we?" the tribal leader gave a hearty chuckle, his genuine expressions made it hard for Kurama to understand why the king would want him dead, "and here I'd heard rumors that you hated me."

The king's overly boisterous laughter caught the attention of every party attendant, "Oh, let the rumors be rumors. People will talk of whatever they like, of course."

"Of course, of course, the stronger the rumor; the more likely the lie." he quipped and turned to the young demons, "Hm, something about you two seems familiar, but I can't say that I recognize you."

"How strange," Kurama returned the smile, "My love and I have never been in these parts before, though. Do you travel to other lands?"

"Only for large events in recent history," Zolin shook his head in a tired fashion, "The last one was for the Tournament. That Yusuke was quite an amazing fighter. I didn't think he'd pull through in the end like he did. Very impressive."

"Yes, we were there for that actually, maybe we were near you in the crowd," Kurama easily lied, slipping his hand into Hiei's but it was quickly ripped from his grip when the princess pulled Hiei onto the dance floor.

"Come on, Meizu," she giggled sweetly, "You promised me you'd dance with me."

"My apologies, Kashin, it seems that my daughter has taken quite the liking to your Meizu," the king did not bother to keep his longing stares to himself.

"No worries, you lordship. Meizu is mine as I am his. He has taken a shine to her, but he will return to me when it is time for bed," Kurama hoped more to himself that this was true.

"You look different in this outfit," the king commented, "It's a very nice shade on you. Very different than your usual... garb."

"I thought that I would try something new, and I picked out something new for Meizu, as well," he glanced over at the fire demon. He never realized how possessive he was until this moment.

* * *

Keeping his heavy sigh to himself, Kurama watched as Hiei glided across the floor with the king's youngest daughter held in his arms. He hadn't even known Hiei could be so graceful without a sword in his hands and after the refusal to his offer for a dance, Kurama assumed that Hiei hadn't known how to do something so social. Now all he could do was sulk as his beloved fire demon danced the night away with some woman in his arms. When the two stumbled slightly, Triana giggled softly while Hiei remained stoic.

Finally reaching his breaking point, Kurama stood from the table, the scraping of the chair against the wood floor echoed in his ears.

"Are you alright, Kashin?" a petite beauty seated at the table nearly gasped at the sudden reaction.

"I just..." he had barely noticed the girl and her friend who had joined him at his table. Their conversation had been dull and unmemorable he realized as he had no idea what they had talked about the entire time, "I need some air."

The two tried to offer to join him, but the taller demon began a quick pace.

Staring more at the ground than allowing his eyes to glance over the betrayal he felt for his partner at the moment, he gathered what little dignity he felt he had left and made his way to the hall.

Stepping into the open entry, Kurama sighed, leaning against the doorway as he took in the surrounding of the gorgeous garden the king had in his courtyard.

"Such a famous demon as yourself shouldn't be left alone," a smooth female voice cooed from behind the tall youko.

"I'd rather be alone right now," he waved the woman away, but that only enticed her to tease him even further, nearly breaking the normally calm fox.

"Ah, what's wrong, Youko, you're little fire demon not paying enough attention to you?" a familiar voice, barely a whisper, teased.

"What? How did you...?" he turned, expecting to at least recognize the woman, but it was an attractive red fox whom he had never seen before, "Do... I know you?"

Leaning in closer with a mischevious glint in her blue eyes, she continued as quietly as possible, "Aw, I'm offended, the great Youko Kurama has already forgotten me?"

"Um..." the silver fox stared at her in complete fear. If she was from before his run in with the hunter, there was almost no telling where he had met her... Wait, how did she know he was Youko? Has the spell failed? No, he could see the bland reflection staring back at him in the silver shield adorning the wall.

"I can't believe you've already forgotten me," she huffed, tossing long silky hair over one shoulder before crossing her arms to glare at the higher ranked Youko, "You know, a demon lord casts a tiny illusion spell and she's instantly forgotten."

"Lady Mukuro?" Kurama asked in barely a whisper, leaning in closer, "Is that really you?"

"I had to get in to see my heir somehow."

"You make a pretty good looking youko," the silver fox smirked.

"Why thank you," she did a little twirl, "It is a little freeing. You look nice."

The silver fox in disguise scoffed, running a hand over the long braid in annoyance, "That's that's the polite way of saying bland, boring, and drab."

"You were apparently attractive enough for those poor demons to be trying to fawn over you while you were too busy glaring at your partner," Mukuro smirked.

"Who? Oh, the lord and lady from the next town over? We were just discussing policies. No flirting," he rolled his eyes.

"Kashin," Hiei's voice growled at the two youko, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Having a secret rendezvous. What does it look like?" Kurama looked at his partner, completely offended.

"It looks like you're getting distracted at a critical time," Hiei was practically seething, "If you are going to have a fling, do it on your own time. I'm sure you can find another whore later."

"Whore?!" echoed down the empty hall mingling with the music seeping from the large hall doors.

Ruby eyes went wide as he instantly recognized her voice, looking around quickly, he made sure that they were alone in the hall before questioning, "Mukuro?"

"Would you like to apologize?" she tapped her foot.

The answer being obvious, Hiei skipped answering all together, "Why the hell are you disguised as a fox?"

"I've always wanted to know what sex would be like as a fox," she stated with only a slight air of sarcasm, "I've come to steal your lover away from you and take him to have wild passionate sex well into the night."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei just crossed his arms, "Why are you wasting our time? Don't you have a kingdom to lead?"

"His lordship sent a message to me, asking about you two. Since I'm the one who recommended him to use the assassins. He's getting suspicious... especially about you," she pointed at Hiei.

"What? Why the hell?"

"You've been flirting with his daughter?" the tall woman raised a brow at her heir, a disapproving tone clearly ringing.

"I have not!" he declared urgently, but quietly, "She has information on the king. She's been unknowingly helpful."

"... since when do you dance?" it was Kurama's turn to be annoyed.

"Someone forced me to take lessons," he pointed at the taller woman accusingly, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You've practically been all over her since you first met," the silver fox pouted.

"She wants help to bring her father down. She's a good kid, but she's just a kid," Hiei started to get a headache, rubbing at his throbbing temples, "Why am I defending myself here? This is ridiculous."

Clenching his jaw to keep from yelling out his jealousy at Hiei, Kurama turned his back on the fire demon, "I'm going for a walk, do whatever you have to, Meizu. Let's get this mission over with so I can get out of here. If he keeps up all his good work, he'll be by your side tomorrow."

Mukuro watched the fox disappear before turning to Hiei, "You're a real idiot, you know that?"

"What the hell? Why is everyone so mad at me all of a sudden?" he was used to people being upset with him, but that was normally by his own design.

"Maybe it has something to do with you being particularly dense," the red fox huffed before turning, "I'll see you back in Alaric when you're done. However if you happen to find something... distracting, I'll forgive you if you'd like to take a break for a week."

"Distracting?" he raised a brow in confusion.

* * *

Taking in the cool air, Kurama sighed as he stood atop the largest tree he could find. Looking over the expansive forest outside of the king's castle, the area was beautiful, the trees filled with life. Listening to the lull of the wind blowing through the trees, he tried to relax himself. He was so frustrated over his situation with Hiei, though. No, the whole point of being up here was to forget about his problems.

Lifting his arms out to the sides, Kurama took a deep breath before falling backwards. The feel of the air rushing about him took his mind completely off everything else until he heard his name being called.

"Kurama!"

Losing track of where he was, Kurama almost forgot to catch himself, wing like leaves sprouting from his back just before he landed in familiar arms, "Hiei? What is going on? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I nearly gave you a heart attack?" the fire demon growled, "Who's the one trying to kill himself?"

"I was just skydiving, I do it all the time to help me clear my head. You can put me down now."

"Stupid fox, doing crazy things," Hiei smirked, but scowled when the silver fox pushed out of his arms, putting distance between them.

Not in the mood for Hiei's insults even if they were meant to just be teasing, Kurama merely called his wings back into seeds before protectively placing them in his hair.

"What the hell are you angry about?" he clenched his fists, trying hard not to show that he missed the fox's warmth flush against him.

"I'm not angry..." He started far louder than he meant, taking a breath before continuing, "just... frustrated."

"With me?"

"Of course with you! There's not a human or demon in any world who can get me all riled up the way that you can. I haven't felt like this since..." letting out a sad chuckled, Kurama shook his head, "Don't worry about it. It's all just part of your charm, which I have to learn to accept."

A dark brow raised over a stern garnet stare, "Now what are you talking about? You know damn well that I don't have any charm."

Kurama laughed, he missed this. It had been so long since he had been able to spend quality time with his fire demon, and all they've done this time around is argue and make out in front of the king. Both hearing the soft rustle in the distance, Kurama offered his hand to the shorter demon, "Shall we continue our walk, my love?"

Silently, Hiei took Kurama's hand and the two went about the forest, genuinely enjoying their time together as they were not so secretly followed.

"Hiei," Kurama finally sighed when the stalkers had grown bored of following them, releasing the strong arm he took a few long strides, telling Hiei that he wanted some space, "I think this is the last mission I will be able to go on with you."

* * *

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

**Their Mission**

**By: Sanguine Fox**

**Rating: MA**

**A/N: I'm happy to see that there are still Hiei/Kurama fans out there! Thank you guys for the reviews, it really does keep me writing! I hope you like this chapter. Only a couple more after this.**

* * *

"Hiei," Kurama finally sighed when the stalkers had grown bored of following them, releasing the strong arm he took a few long strides, he wanted some space despite the fact that he already missed the fire demon's soothing warmth, "I think this is the last mission I will be able to go on with you."

Hiei didn't respond verbally, he was shocked. The echo of Kurama's words reeling through his head. He tried to think of why the fox would suddenly decided something like this. His mind was too focused on figuring out what could possibly have caused his partner to suddenly never want to work with him again. He felt his throat tighten, breathing was difficult. Was this panic? How strange...

When his partner said nothing in response, not that he was truly expecting any response from Hiei. "I-I'm just too..." He was having difficulty finding the right words to make Hiei understand, "I'm too distracted around you."

"We've been working together for over a decade. What's changed?" Kurama kept his back to Hiei, not noticing the stiff movement.

"Nothing, and I think that's the problem. I thought I could handle it, but I was just fooling myself."

The fire demon eyed the tense back of the taller silver fox. He took a secretive moment to appreciate the fox wrapped in the soft clothing, the contrast between his milky skin and the shimmering deep green was quite attractive, "I don't understand what you're talking about, fox."

"I know you don't... Of course you wouldn't," he sighed, "I'm probably just over reacting. Forget I said anything."

A rough grip wrapped the pale wrist, keeping the fox in place as he tried to wave off the issue and leave, "You can't just say something like that and walk away from it. You're my partner. You're the only one to watch my back."

"As happy as it makes me to know that you trust me. I just can't bring myself to pretend anymore."

"Pretend?"

"That all I think there is between us is friendship."

Hiei was stunned. He had suspected the fox had wanted a sexual relationship for a while, but believed it to be nothing more than what most Youko would want someone to fuck when they didn't have time to find another lover for the night.

"But I'm happy for you, Hiei, really," he turned to meet crimson eyes, "No matter how I feel, I have always wanted you to find happiness."

"What happiness are you talking about?" Hiei looked up at Kurama in confusion, wanting to get closer, but Kurama pulled his wrist free and put the space between them once again.

"Triana has brought out a side of you that I've never seen in you."

Hiei relented, with a slight nod, but a look of confusion, "She brings me a feeling like I think I'd find with Yukina."

"Isn't that what you've always wanted? She's perfect for you," Kurama gave a defeated sigh.

The fire demon looked up at Kurama in annoyance, a slight sneer creasing his cheek, he didn't like seeing Kurama like this, it appeared that Kurama had completely given up, but he had no idea what the fox had given up on, "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Hiei," the fox found himself nearly shouting again, he didn't like to have examine the feelings that he had lost Hiei to a pretty little princess, "I have never seen you so calm, so at peace when you're around her. I just want you to be happy, but I..."

"You're still not making any sense. What does it matter if she makes me feel at peace?"

"Hiei," he was pleading, why was he torturing him?

"Tell me fox."

"I've never seen you so happy."

"I'm happy now?" he scoffed, "I thought I was at peace."

"Aren't you happy when you're with her?" he started to pace almost frantically, trying to convince himself as well as Hiei, "You seem so calm and content when you're with her. I wish... I wish you had fallen for me the way I've fallen for you, but if you've really fallen for Triana, I won't try to hold you back or get in the way. I just want you to be happy."

"Kurama," Hiei growled, his annoyance going up exponentially with every step, "Kurama! Will you stop pacing!"

"What?!" the fox stopped, turning to Hiei, turning his overflow of emotions into annoyance and anger bursting at the seams. His fists were balled at his sides, knuckles turning white.

After watching the fox for a few moments, he asked, his ever stoic expression in place, "You never told me."

By the look in those golden eyes, Hiei half thought he had grown a second head, "Are... are you serious?"

Crimson eyes watched the taller demon carefully. Reading every twitch of the silver ears.

"I've been with you through so much from the moment we met, and you still don't understand me?" Kurama shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm aware of your nature."

"My nature? Because I'm Youko? You think all I do is sleep around with whoever's at hand? I really thought you knew me better than that."

Hiei stared at his angered partner for a moment, "Do I bring you peace?"

The change in conversation threw Kurama off even more than Hiei normally did, "What?"

"Do I bring you peace?" he repeated firmly.

Kurama didn't understand why Hiei was daring to question his feeling for the fire demon. His anger starting to build up.

When the tall demon just stared at him, he reasoned, "You're saying that I want to be with Triana because she brings me peace. You also say that you want to be with me. Using your logic, I bring you peace. Is that true?"

Thinking over all the feelings Hiei stirred up in him, he found peace to not even be in the top five, meekly answering, "Sometimes."

"Don't lie."

"I have never lied to you."

Hiei raised a doubtful brow. Crimson eyes judging the statement.

"Fine, I try not to lie to you," a defeated sigh escaped his lips.

"Hn," Hiei smirked.

"But when it's just you and me," Kurama defended himself, "in my room, and we're doing nothing at all, not even talking, those are very peaceful moments, and I feel very happy. Even when we were wandering through the forest just now, it's wonderful to just spend time alone with you."

Hiei huffed, feeling that he was in control of the conversation now, "That's not the same kind of peace that you see between Triana and myself, is it?"

"N-no," his brows furrowed together, trying to figure out what Hiei was trying to get at. Was he just trying to rub it in to torture him? He knew Hiei could be a real bastard, but this was far more cruel than Kurama thought possible.

"Have you thought about trying to ask what my intentions were toward Triana before throwing us together in that head of yours on your own?" Hiei practically snarled as he pointed at the normally calm and brilliant mind.

Hiei seemed to be genuinely angry about this and Kurama stood up a little bit taller, but took a step back, "...I'm...sorry?"

The shorter demon took slow and meaningful steps toward the fox, "Do you know what I am, Kurama?"

"Y-yes?" he knew just about everything about Hiei, in fact he was confident that he knew the most about Hiei, possibly second only to Mukuro, and even ten, he could still possibly be the winner, but he wasn't sure what part of himself that Hiei was talking about.

"I'm a fire demon," he approached closely, a scant inch or so left between them, "We don't really like to be at 'peace'. We prefer for things to be very hot."

The fox felt his body flush with warmth and bit as his bottom lip, he was so turned on by what Hiei was saying, and even just hinting at.

"Burning, even," this smirk was new to Kurama; sensual and alluring.

The silver Youko let out a yearning groan.

"Are you alright, fox?" a brow raised, crimson eyes watching the fox closely.

"Yeah," he practically moaned.

Hiei licked his lips as he raised a hand to play with the front of Kurama's forest green tunic, "Can you even move?"

"I'm not really sure," Kurama nearly whimpered.

The fire demon smirked as he pulled the tunic aside, revealing one side of Kurama's torso, "Very nice. You... are perfection, Kurama."

"Don't lie."

"I've never lied to you."

Kurama returned the doubtful raise of the brow.

"I try not to lie to you," he chuckled and slipped his hand into the tunic to rub a rough thumb against the pink nub, "I'm being completely honest when I say this: You're not only beautiful, intelligent, and far more patient than you should be, but you are the only demon I have ever trusted with my life."

Kurama blushed, "This isn't like you."

"This is exactly like me," he assured, "I just have control over what I say and do."

"Too much control then."

"Sometimes I think so, too, but one of us has to have some sense of self control."

"I don't understand," the silver fox pouted, but wrapped his arms about Hiei's neck, pulling him closer, "When we first got here, you tried so hard to stay as far from me as possible."

Hiei's head cocked to one side as he tried to recall, "When did I do that?"

"The first night in the throne room, as soon as the king turned you shoved out of my arms so quickly..."

"You mean when the king started eyeing me like a piece of meat hung low in front of a starving tiger demon?" he shuddered at the thought. It had been worse than when Kurama put the image of him having to play lovers with Kuwabara, he felt himself starting to turn green again... no maybe not as bad as that.

"And when we got away from him, you couldn't wait to get away from me."

"We are still on a mission, I can't let my sex drive distract me. I wasn't trying to get away from you, I surveyed the area."

"Even when we were in front of people for breakfast the other day, you shrugged me off."

Hiei paused, "I was still mad at you."

"For what?"

Hiei's jaw tensed as he refused to answer, glancing down at the fox before looking away from the taller demon altogether.

Thinking over that morning he tried to recall Hiei showing any anger at him, "W-were you mad at me for looking at Kashin's reflection?"

Refusing to answer, Hiei seemed to suddenly find a bush to his right very fascinating.

"You barely seemed to have time to notice me with all the time you were spending with Triana."

"Look at all the information I gathered without using brute force," he rebutted quickly, his pride showing a little.

"Brute force? " his mouth was agape for a moment, and he recalled his banter with his partner in the trading town at the beginning of their mission, "...Did you think I was challenging you?"

"No," he lied, "but I think I've proven that I can do things your way just as well."

"Yes," Kurama bit back bitterly, "But why wouldn't you at least dance with me at the feast?"

"Triana had already asked me to dance with her," he shrugged, "and was more than willing to tell me just about everything about her father. Or are you saying I should have ignored the chance so we could make out in the middle of the ballroom?"

Kurama huffed, "Maybe a little."

Although he liked the answer there was something that had been bothering him since their first day in the castle, "Besides, if you recall, you also pushed me away in the hall just because those guards saw us."

"I thought you kissed me because the guards were there. It was... off putting."

Hiei chuckled, pulling the fox close to him, "There are no guards here now."

Kurama practically purred when Hiei closed the distance, but it turned into a whimper when he barely brushed their lips together. He had no idea Hiei knew how to tease. The little demon was doing a hell of a job rubbing a sensitive ear with one hand while the other massaged the nape of his neck. When it seemed that the fox was mere putty in his hands, Hiei pulled back.

"We had better head back."

As the two followed the trail back to the castle, Kurama asked suddenly, "I'm aware of the fact that you're not a virgin, but how many lovers have you had?"

Hiei cleared his throat, not expecting that questions, "What does it matter? Are you going to compare the number of lovers we each have had?"

"Of course not, I know my talents, there are very few who would know how to make you scream the way I could if you'd let me."

Hiei growled at the casualty that Kurama stated that with. "Then why?"

"How many of your lovers were Yoko?"

This time Hiei started to choke, all of his confidence from moments ago gone.

Rubbing Hiei's back, "Are you alright, love?"

"Yes...what made you ask that?"

"You seem to know a lot of the fox's sweet spots. That's not exactly common knowledge. How many of your past lovers were Yoko?" He repeated.

Not meeting the curious golden stare, Hiei muttered quietly, "...all of them..."

Next move happened so suddenly, even the speedy Hiei was stunned at what happened until it was too late, and the taller fox had his prey pinned to a tree with such force that leaves rained down on them. An array of green and gold leaves cascading and fluttering around them.

"If you wanted to know my anatomy," he guided one of Hiei's hands into the folds of his tunic, "you only had to ask."

"As nice as that sounds," Hiei pinched at the soft skin, "We are still working."

"All work and no play, though..." Kurama ebbed to nothing, his hands busying themselves over the front of Hiei's black shirt slipping inside.

Licking at the full lips before him, Hiei huffed, "We'll have time for that later. Right now, I want you focused on this mission."

"No fun," the fox pouted, but followed after his shorter partner.

The two were sauntering down the hall, arms wrapped about one another, when the princess called out after them, "Meizu! There you are, I was worried when you disappeared in the middle of a dance."

"Sorry, princess, Kashin wanted to show me something in the forest," he purposefully pulled a leaf from the folds of his partner's tunic.

"The forest?"

"Yes-"

"Meizu, love," Kurama purred, and leaned in to whisper loudly enough to just hear, pulling a matching leaf from the spiky hair, "Go ahead, I'll be waiting for you in our room."

Hiei turned to the taller demon, capturing the full lips for a lingering moment, "I'll see you later, then."

"Gods, you're sexy," Kurama purred, and continued on his way down the long hall to their room.

* * *

TBC


End file.
